Someone to Protect
by FaceTrip
Summary: Chad the Dusk is just another lesser Nobody in the organization. WRONG. He has a past, a personality and a story just like everyone else.


Nobodies can't feel any emotions. We have to rely on our memories to know what it is like to have a heart and to relate to people who are whole.

All Nobodies know this even us, petty weak Dusks. Yet some how I found myself questioning my own lack of emotions at one point. Any one else would just call the "emotion" I felt an illusion or a memory flashback, but I will never believe that. It was real to me as real as getting punch in the face or falling into a lake.

It all started when I was sent on a mission at my home world. As I walked through a small field I sensed a young woman picking wild flowers in the sunshine. In that instant I felt a strong connection to her. More than anything I wanted in that moment for her to call my name, "_Chad! What are you doing over there? Get over here and help me_." The giggling voice I heard in my head was only an old memory, but it was sweet to imagine it to be her voice.

In my moment of weakness, I slowly walked toward her. I made as much sound as I could with each step. I wanted her to know I was there.

"You picking flowers for someone?" The young lady asked without looking up at me. I could hear the friendly smile in her voice. I unzipped my mouth to speak, but I soon remembered I no longer have a voice.

The young woman turned her head and looked up at me. Instantly her face filled with terror and she let out a scream. The lady ran as far from the meadow as she could leaving the flowers she was picking scattered on the ground.

As she ran screaming into town a thought crashed into my head, "Don't you remember? You are not part of humanity anymore, Chad."

I squirmed over to the flowers she dropped and picked one up. As I twirled the small flower in my hand I looked into my memories searching for the emotion for this situation. The word dumbfounded came to mind. I could not recall the emotion that the word described, but it seemed to fit. I slowly picked up the remaining scattered flowers as I decided to bring them back to her. It was my fault she dropped them, which made it my responsibility to bring them back to her.

I tied up the small bouquet with a flower steam to keep it together. I twisted around and headed toward the rooftops. I found her presence exiting a gift shop a little too close to a band of heartless. I leaped down from the housetop and placed the bouquet on a nearby bench. The heartless encircled the young maiden. I sprung into action. I walked upside down in the air and hit the armored heartless in the face. Then I crinkled myself into a ball and slapped another heartless with my feet. I easily kept the young woman from getting injured with my unique fighting technique.

After two of the five heartless were defeated the maiden ran back inside the store. I continued fighting the heartless until they all disappeared.

I moved the small bouquet closer to the door so that it was more likely to be seen. As I started to walk away I heard two women quarreling. One had the voice of the youth that was picking flowers and the other had a familiar voice that I couldn't quite recall.

"Lily, you need to be more careful when you go out."

Suddenly it hit me. I knew why the other voice sounded so familiar. "_Chad! What are you doing over there? Get over here and help me." _ It was the giggling voice of my wife before everything happened. We were together before the heartless came, and before I disappeared.

_"How about Madison? That's a good name for a girl."_

_ I cringe a little at the thought of naming our baby that. The only Madison I knew was a horrible poodle that attacked people and was later put down. "I've always liked the name Lily."_

_ "You want to name our kid after a plant? I don't think I'll ever understand you, Chad." She replies as she looks up from the booties she is knitting._

_ I hear something fall outside. I get up from my chair by the fire and look out the window. There is a swarm of heartless covering the neighborhood._

_ "Honey, what is it?" Mary asks me._

_ I put on my "protect the family" face, "Stay here, and what ever you do don't go outside." I pick up my sword from the closet and hurry out the door. I hear Mary wish me good luck before I shut the door behind me._

"But Mom! They appeared out of nowhere. Careful won't do me any good. I need to learn how to fight, Mom."

"Lily, we talked about this…"

A smile fell onto my face. "They are both alive and well."I thought to myself. I was able to protect my family after all. Without realizing it I found the emotion that fits this moment, contentment.


End file.
